Smoke gets in your eyes
by Neptunes Tears
Summary: A fluffy love story for all the shippers out there. ^^ A nice mini story with an even nicer ending. Makes you feel all warm inside! ^^: R


Authors Notes:  
  
This is just a little fantasy of mine I wanted to play out while I was listening to "smoke gets in your eyes" by Billie Holiday. ^^; It's an old song but It was mentioned in a book and I downloaded it and thought at once "Haruka and michi must dance to this!" so I had to. Plus I went to Bethany beach in Delaware on the 4th of July and there was a live band playing a love song, and the fire works were about the begin and there was these two people standing on top of the roof of a condo. And I thought to myself, "wouldn't that be romantic if they would dance... in front of everyone just like music box dancers. I was disappointed when they didn't. ^^; So.. Its short and you can make up your own back ground story but I've noticed there are not too many H & M stories so I'm adding my yearly tribute. Enjoy. Song and lyrics aren't mine, as are characters.  
  
~ * ~  
  
"Smoke gets in your eyes" By: NeptunesTears  
  
~ * ~  
  
On a whim Haruka looked out her window and walked quickly to a door with a small hallway and stairs leading up into the twilight. The began climbing the stairs, the smaller woman followed slowly and looked up after her, picking up her folds of dress and followed questioningly.  
  
"H...Haruka..?"  
  
"No, Michiru its okay...its okay, come on." The boyish blond smiled reassuring down to her and reached her hand out for the teal haired woman to take to finish the last steps and come up onto the condo's roof. Michiru hesitantly took her hand, looking up into her eyes and watched how the soft wind tugged at her hair, playfully covering her blue gray eyes in moments. She smiled after a moment and climbed the last three steps onto the platform and gasped. A few twinkling Christmas lights glowed delicately from various points on the building. A live band from a wooden platform below began playing an old classic. As the intro began in a chorus of instruments and a mellow singer began, Haruka smiled a little shyly at her feet, rubbing the back of her neck.  
  
"Oh Haruka... its beautiful..." Michiru breathed softly looking out over the ocean, the night sky was a mysterious gray blue, the light fading with the sun and blending with the ocean. Haruka came up behind her and coughed a little and she turned to look at her, her hair and skin glowing in the fading sunlight.  
  
'They asked me how I knew my true love was true I of course replied, something here inside, cannot be denied.'  
  
"Would you...like to dance with me?" Haruka asked softly expecting to get rejected. Michiru looked around realizing she did all this for her and she smiled a little, and shook her head, taking her hand.  
  
"Tenou-san, I would love to." She answered with an affectionate tone in her voice and walked with her to the far end of the roof where the ocean was heard, the band, and everyone below paused to watch the couple. Haruka placed her hand on her hip, and her other on her back and they both began to sway in the beat.  
  
'They said someday you'll find, all who love are blind, when your heart's on fire, you must realize smoke gets in your eyes.'  
  
Michiru leaned forward to rest her head on Haruka's shoulder, and Haruka smiled after a moment and inhaled the scent of her hair. Michiru's crème dress blew in the wind gently around her ankles.  
  
'So I chaffed them and I gaily 1aughed to think they could doubt my love. And yet today, my love had flown away. And I'm without my 1ove.'  
  
The lyrics made Michiru cry softly but Haruka didn't notice till she went to twirl her slowly. And admires watched the two dance on the rooftop.  
  
'Now, laughing friends deride tears I cannot hide, so I smile and say, "When a lovely flame dies, Smoke gets in your eyes."'  
  
Haruka smiled a little guilty and reached her hand out to touch Michiru's damp cheek wiping her tears away, and tilted her head up to meet her eyes. "Michiru... I'm sorry for how I acted before." She went to reply but Haruka closed her eyes before opening them again while placing her hand on the Sea nymph's lips.  
  
"No, don't say anything... Michiru, I think I..." She glanced down a blush crossing her normally controlled features, she hated confessions. Why was she so nervous? "I think I'm...in love with you."  
  
Michiru searched her eyes, her own sparkling from tears and smiled softly after a moment. "Haruka, I love you too."  
  
The blonde grinned a bit shyly and took her hand up to her mouth and kiss her knuckles as the song ended. The newly formed couple blinked in surprise as cheers and clapping was heard below and they looked down at all the admires and other couples, and people who had watched them and smiled a little looking to each other knowingly. The first chorus of fireworks started as it became nearly pitch dark. Only the white caps of the waves could be seen, the water like black velvet and the sky was misty from smoke and speckled from the waters foam cast in the air from the breaking waves. Haruka sat close to Michiru and wrapped her arms around her shoulders as they were sitting on a warm blanket on the roof still, and they met for a kiss.  
  
~ La Fin ~ 


End file.
